Lightning McQueen's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie. Prologue/The Villains' evil plan/Timothy contacts the Storm King the villains' base, Timothy *Timothy the Ghost Engine: [talking to his fellow villains Imbeciles! Fools!! Nincompoops!! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?!?! According to this, your track record for spreading evil is PATHETIC! *Professor Zündapp: Don't take your anger out on us boss, it's not our fault, that wretched racecar and his allies are to blame! *Timothy the Ghost Engine: in anger at the thought of Lightning I will not let anything stand in the way of evil, especially not that stupid red motorvehcile! McQueen and his team must be eliminated! *Bon Dangernort: Umm, Timothy? Need I remind you that Team McQueen always finds a way to beat us. Maybe they are too good for us. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Enough excuses! All you idiots need to come up with one good plan! Or else... *Rex Dangervest: Else What? Opening Scene/The Festival of Friendship/Celestia agreed with Twilight's idea (The scene cuts a great day at Equestria, where the ponies are having their Festival of Friendship for the first time) * Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! *Unnamed Earth Mare #1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! * Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! * Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival! * Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! (Inside the castle, Twilight was a little nervous about to say at the other Princess) * Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. facehoofs Ohhhh! * Spike: Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. * Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! * Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? * Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? * Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. * Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! * Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. * Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! * Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! * Princess Cadence: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. * Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. * Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? wheeling in * Spike: fanfare * ????/Enter Tempest Shadow and the villains/Canterlot Attack/Escape from Canterlot then, some dark clouds appeared *Lightning McQueen: Huh, what the? *Finn the Human: Uh, Princess... *Twilight Sparkle: shocked Storm clouds?! I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! *Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. airship could be seen in the distance *Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! *Lightning McQueen: I wouldn't think so... airship lands the door on it begins to open * Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. * Rita: Figures. airship door lands on touches the ground, deflating a balloon in the process * Party Favor: Brian, no! walks out the airship * Grubber: and grunting feedback throat, voice echoing Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Storm King! cowering and whispering *Emmet Brickowski: Uh... Who is that exactly? *Princess Bubblegum: I don't know... * Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempeeeest! dark orchid unicorn with her armor, her mane and tail are all moderate rose and she has a broken horn and a scar on her right eye appears and indeed it was... Tempest Shadow * Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? * Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? * Princess Celestia: down with Luna and Cadence "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? * Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? * Wyldstyle/Lucy: Okay, I'm getting super evil vibes here... * Twilight Sparkle: up with her friends, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. * Tempest Shadow: Oh, goody. All four Princesses, and the purple one's friends too. * her friends, Trixie, Sunset and Starlight look at each other in confusion * Tempest Shadow: Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! * Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. *Finn McMissile: In other words, you're pretty much outnumbered! *Tempest Shadow: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". storm creatures appears as more ships appears as well *Lightning McQueen: What the?! *Twilight Sparkle: gasps *Princess Cadence: gasps *Wyldstyle/Lucy: I knew it! *Unikitty: Acessing inner rage! into Ultrakatty throws one of the obsidian orbs she had at Cadence *Finn McMissile: Oh, I don't think so! deploys his guns *Princess Cadance: before putting a shield quickly shoots at the orb and destroys it before it goes through the shield *Tempest Shadow: What?! *Finn McMissile: Did you really we would let you get away with that?! *Princess Cadance: Thanks for the safe, Finn. *Finn McMissile: No problem, Cadance. Lightning McQueen: Keep Cadance safe. *Unikitty: Got it. Accessing... inner... into Ultrakatty RAGE!!! runs towards the Princesses *Princess Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! *Princess Luna: Hmph! kicks the next orb at Celestia *Princess Celestia: Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo- as she sees the orb flying towards her Flame Princess uses her fire powers to destroy the orb, annoyed, Tempest throws another orb at Luna *Princess Bubblegum: Oh no you don't! the orb with a ?? before hitting Luna *Tempest Shadow: That's impossible! *Princess Luna: Thanks, Princess Bubblegum. *Princess Bubblegum: Anytime. *The Lemon Sweeter: *Lightning McQueen: Flame Princess, save Twilight and the others! *Flame Princess: You got it, McQueen. [Tempest throws the last orb at Twilight and her friends *Flame Princess: Girls, look out! her fire powers to destroy the orb heading towards her *Tempest Shadow: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!! *Twilight Sparkle: Phew, thanks Flame Princess! *Rainbow Dash: Okay, we're outta here! *Fluttershy: Yeah, running now! [ *Tempest Shadow: Grubber, get them now! *Grubber: Guys, we gotta get the ponies! with the ponies and the team gathered, they quickly worked to get out of Canterlot before they were all captured *Princess Celestia: Let's get out of here! team, the Mane 6 and the Princesses started to build the Escape Buggy *Princess Bubblegum: a super argo turbo engine Super argo turbo engine! *Rita: some super safety lights Super safety lights plating! *Flame Princess: heat seeking missiles Heat seeking missiles! *Finn the Human: windshield wipers Windshield wipers! *Slime Princess: a Viking blaster cannon Viking blaster cannon! *Turbo: red racing stripes Snazzy racing stripes! put a roof onto the Escape Buggy *Ultrakatty: Let's go! jumps onto the roof as everyone all jumps in *Hugo: You alright guys. *Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we're fine, thanks for asking. behind Shame we couldn't save anypony else though. *Flame Princess: Don't worry, we'll get you, the CMC, the Princesses and all of you out of here. steps on the gas *Tempest Shadow: Oh for the love of- angrily *Grubber: So, we go after them? *Tempest Shadow: Yes! the storm guards proceeded to chase after the heroes, one of them shooting at a nearby building, causing it to collaspe *Princess Luna: Looks like they haven't given up yet. *Dusty Crophopper: Look out! building falls onto the bridge, sending the Escape Buggy flying *Team McQueen, the Mane 6, Spike, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, the CMC and the Princesses: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Escape Buggy flies into another building *Slime Princess: Oh now what! *Mater: Are they trying to get us all killed?! *Sally Carrera: [ *Tempest Shadow: You're not getting away that easy! *Holley Shiftwell: That's what you think! *Appleboom: They're gaining on us, faster! *Flame Princess: We're going as fast as we can. [ *Rita: It's like they know our every move. *Hugo: Weird, huh? Princess turns on the bumper *Lumpy Space Princess: Flame Princess! *Flame Princess: What? *Ultrakatty: LOOK OUT! [ *Flame Princess: Oh no... screams [ *Mater: Yikes. *Tempest Shadow: Ready to give up yet?! *James: Never! *Slime Princess: *Jake the Dog: Ultrakatty, flare! *Ultrakatty: and releases an flare from her horn *Batman: from afar, sees "Happy New Year!" I can't believe another year has passed. *Finn the Human: Uh... *Ultrakatty: Wrong flare! another flare, this one saying "Help!" *Batman and Alfred: then see the flare saying "Help!" *Batman: Looks like my friends need me. Alfred, Batmobile! *Alfred Pennyworth: up a big megaphone Send out the Batmobile! Batmobile pops out of a portal and Batman gets into it before reaching his friends in the Escape Buggy *Batman: S'up guys. *Fern: Batman! *Emmet Brickowski: Good to see you! [ *MetalBeard: Did someone order backup?! *Pinkie Pie: I recognize that voice! shows up in a battle car *MetalBeard: Been a while Team McQueen. *The rest of Team McQueen: MetalBeard! shows up with Benny, Robin, Batgirl, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard *Alfred Pennyworth: Coming! Coming! [ *Flame Princess: *Princess Bubblegum: Get us out of here as fast as you can! the Escape Buggy's engine Go, go, go! Ultrakatty *Ultrakatty: Think angry thoughts, angry thought! *Princess Bubblegum: Uh, pollution, poverty, people who put raisins in stuff. [That made Ultrakatty very angry *Ultrakatty: IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT RAISINS!!! camera zooms right into Ultrakatty's eye, *Ultrakatty: [With The Escape success/The Quest begins [At last, the escape was success *Hiro: *Princess Luna: *Hiro: The Storm King banishes Tempest and Grubber/??? [ *Timothy the Ghost Engine: You insolent, insignificant morons! How did you fail to catch the ponies?! *Demon 311: Don't blame us, their friends blew up the obsidian orbs! *Timothy the Ghost Engine: * * * *Tempest Shadow: *The Storm King: Oh, what's that Tempest, I couldn't hear you. Could you come closer? Maybe stand on the tile in front of you? *Tempest Shadow: Which one? The one that says "Eject" or the one that says "Trap Door"? *The Storm King: Oh, either one will do. *Tempest Shadow: What I'm trying to say is... steps onto the Eject mat then Storm King ejects Tempest and Grubber *Tempest Shadow: Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimefan